regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 2
Recap Day 2, Part 2: Why Is The Tea Gone? Tea Leaves not being available, Fe gets a turn at the Tarot Deck. Card #1: "I see... discovery". Card #2: "I see... an X." Card #3: "I see a tree, that will have to be climbed." Fe is not from the same place as the rest of her monastery monks, who are apparantly all very pale. She has a brother also, 'pretty cute', 14 years old, also learning to be a monk. Pimperneal apparantly not an elementalist, but a divinator. <.< >.> Which also is what it says on the tin. He divines things. Like Lily and her family. Elianna apparantly has a deep need to rub people. It makes them feel better. Pimperneal has long black hair. Still totally Mafia, though. Day 3: How To Make Enemies In 3 Hours Or Less Kaster's friend's house looks like he's been out drinking. Or he's been attacked. Either way. Who builds their house on the edge of a cliff??? The old classic "Note with a knife". "We have taken Gumbersnich. If you want to see him again, meet us at the Red Flamingo on Friday night". It's Thursday today. Gumbersnich has been stolen by people who want the party to bring the map to the Red Flamingo. Pillow Fight. Perhaps the most odd pillow fight on record. Guy builds his house on the edge of a cliff. Then digs a basement into said cliff. Map maker, yes. Intelligent architect? Noooot so much. December steals a small locked box from the basement. Lily loots the knife that had been holding the note to the door. Lily also steals a wine bottle. Kaster lost his leg in a bar fight. Elianna threatens the barkeep; December steals a whiskey glass; First Impressions Get! December immediately gives away the whiskey to a stranger. The group is directed towards the Harbormaster; who apparently doesn't have a name other than Harbormaster. Guess it's job security. Human, low-30s, short brown hair, 5'8, minorly athletic. The ship is apparently named The Viewer Ship. I mean the Swift Swallow... yeah, that's not going to get chat going at all. A little casual gladiating perhaps? Fe's got the muscles to flex. Also, doesn't take kindly to it being implied women cant fight. Day 4: Hostage Negotiations A return to the Red Flamingo. Who came up with that name? Lily's knife is pointy. Whodathunk? Uncertain if this is an episode of Hogan's Heroes, Elianna sneaks Lily under a table using her coat. Cue tunnel-crawling sequence? Negotiations with the kidnappers dont go well. Could have gone worse, though. No blood spilled. Gumbersnich sounds like most bar patrons. Smells of alcohol and vomit, messy hands, bald, thin as a rail... "I check my balls": Lily Combat - The "Catch Me If You Can" ploy from December doesnt work, probably due to a halfling going stabby stabby for the feet. Worst. Rolls. Ever. "Where is Grumblesnitch?" (sic) -December. Bet you cant say that line with a straight face, either. That was very, very close. 4 Kidnappers almost overwhelm the crew, but they rescue Gumbersnich. Lily might want to invest in some healing potions with the reward from this quest. Second time she's been KO'd... Loot from Kidnappers: 60 Silver (equally distributed), 3 Daggers, 1 Short Sword. Sword promptly given away to Gumbersnich. Gumbersnich will be staying on the ship for the moment to study the map. Joy. The smell of beer and vomit to join the salt air... Day 7: Not Just For Scurvy Elianna's most common Healing action is now "Heal Bitch". Gumbersnich asks the girls to escort him home. You'd think he'd want to clean up the house before inviting the ladies back.... So... Lemon Juice. Yup. It's a childish trick. But it works. When applied correctly. Elianna reveals she can speak Elvish. December's rather... open in her speech. For an assassin. A very tricksy riddle. It's written but not written! How to Be a Pirate 101: Everything I have is mine, even if it's someone else's. Morality? What's that? The girls receive a key to the locked box from an annoyed Gumblesnich. Inside Gumbersnich's locked box is a ruby and silver pendant; given to Lily. We'll have to wait and see if it's magical. The riddle, now revealed; "Dock your ship where the precious sun glints red; from under the waters that give life is a cave; what is broken is right; what is true is wrong." After consultation with the Harbormaster, Ruby Cove has been decided as the next desination, next week! Stats Note: One of the Kidnappers was left unaccounted for, KO'd by December. * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes